Ash Ketchum the Pokefile Master
by animalfanfic
Summary: Ash Ketchum is poor so to avoid starvation he gets groomed into the dark criminal underworld of pokefillia
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum the Pokefile Master- Chapter one

Ash and Pikachu sitting under a tree watching a beautiful sunset Pikachu was asleep besides ash with his tail curled around his face: ash looks at Pikachu "we have been friends for a long time" thought ash as he then strokes Pikachu's head as a gush of wind blows towards them. Pikachu feels the wind and awake with a cute yawn "Chuu" yawned Pikachu he then turned only to find Ash asleep.

4 hours later

Ash and Pikachu visits a local town Ash and Pikachu are both hungry they go to a local food stall to buy some rice balls only there was one problem Ash didn't have any money. "No money means no riceballs" shouted the man "But please mister we are so hungry" said Ash in a pleading voice "No now take you and your yellow rat away!" shouted the man and he threw a dish at ash as he and Pikachu both ran.

Ash and Pikachu was walking down the street hungry and with sad looks on their faces. "I'm sorry Pikachu" said ash "Pika pika" groaned Pikachu then out of no where ash bumped into a rought dirty looking man "Hey watch it kid" grunted the man "I'm sorry" replied Ash before Ash and Pikachu was about to walk away the man turned round and said "Hey you have a very cute Pikachu there" said the man "Yeah me and Pikachu have been friends for a long time" replied Ash. The rough looking man went up to ash and put his hand on his left shoulder and quickly looked both ways and said "Hey if you are short of money maybe you can do a little job for me" with a small grin in his face "What kind of job?" asked ash, the rough man's grin grew even bigger "well It may involve getting your hands dirty" grunted the man as the man looked at Pikachu who was on laying on the floor cold and hungry.

"No way I'm not hurting anyone " shouted ash as he smacked the man hand off his shoulder "You don't have to it only involves you and your Pikachu" grunted the man "What do you mean? Asked Ash "Come with me and I'll tell you and while you at it carry your Pikachu with you" replied the man, Ash quickly turned to Pikachu as he saw that Pikachu has collapsed with hunger "Oh Pikachu!" shouted Ash and he ran the where Pikachu was and picked him and carried him in his arms. "So are you coming or not?" asked the man as he lit up a cigar Ash nodded and he followed the man with Pikachu in his arms "I'm Olus" greeted the man "Ash" replied Ash.

They went to a run down apartment as Olus opened the door Ash saw a messy room with a smell of damp "I'll introduce you to the crew, that's Matt the recorder and video editor" "Hey" said matt in a stoned voice, "that's Lucas a pokemon vet, pokemon food specialist and breeder" "Yo" said Lucas " then last but not least over there is Mary the pokemon holder" " holder?" asked Ash "You will see in time now put your Pikachu down on this chair and I'll give him some Pikachu food" said Olus "Alright" cried ash in a happy voice as he ran to the chair and put Pikachu down.

"Here you go Pikachu" said Olus as he put a trey of Pikachu food in front of him "Pika pika chu" cried Pikachu as his eyes lit up while he started nibbling the food in happiness. "Here you go ash" Olus offered him some left over pizza "Thank you very much" replied ash.

An hour passed Pikachu was playing with Matt while ash was sitting down with the man drinking some Lemonade. "He gets on with people quickly doesn't he" said Olus"Yes Pikachu is friendly to everyone" said Ash "I noticed he is never in a poke ball" said Olus "Yeah he does not like it my Pikachu is pretty special" replied ash as he rubbed his head "Now I gave you and Pikachu something I think it's time you give us something in return" snorted the man "Yeah sure what do you need?" said Ash: Olus leaned closer to ash and said "I want you to explore Pikachu's rear end" said Olus in a gruff voice "What do you mean?" replied ash "Being vulgar for a minute I want you to finger Pikachu's Butthole while we record it" replied the man "What eww why? that's dirty and wrong!" shouted Ash "we will give you good money and extra measures will be taken to secure that it will be hygienic and germ free " grunted the man.

Ash got up from the chair and shouted "No!" as he was about to call Pikachu over Olus got up and said "It won't hurt him and we will give you 4000 yen, you go now and you and Pikachu will starve" said Olus ash stopped and looked at Pikachu happily playing with matt "Ok but only this once however if it does start hurting Pikachu I'm stopping straight away" said Ash, Olus smiled "Good and no we will make sure this is a pleasurable experience for Pikachu" grunted Olus as he lit up a cigar got up from the chair and said "Ok now we will begin, Matt get the recorder we are going to do it", "Alright" said Matt as he got up from the sofa to get the recorder "Pika?" said Pikachu in confusion, "Mary get the ketchup" "ok" yelled Mary "Ketchup?" asked ash "Pikachus tend to love ketchup this will help distract Pikachu and gives him something to do while he is being anally infiltrated" said Olus "Lucas give ash the rubber gloves" "ok" said Lucas "Now Ash go and get your Pikachu and bring him over to the table" "ok" replied ash. Ash went over to Pikachu and picked him up "Pika Pi?" said Pikachu "I'm sorry I'm going to do this to you Pikachu you will enjoy it I promise" said ash as he went up to the table and placed Pikachu down.

"Now ash here is some anti bacteria which also acts as a lubricant" said the man "ok" replied ash as he put on his rubber gloves on and rubbed the liquid around his gloved hands.

"Ok the recorder is ready" said Matt "Ok now Mary give Pikachu the ketchup and Lucas you hold Pikachu from the front" ok said Mary and Lucas as Mary gave Pikachu the bottle of ketchup while Lucas holds Pikachu from the front sides of his hip "Pika Pika chu" said Pikachu as he began licking the ketchup "Ok Ash now go behind Pikachu and hold his tail up in the count of three" ordered the man "ok" as ash walked behind Pikachu waiting for the count "This is going to be rad" said Matt as he positioned the recorder.

"Now on the count of three 1,2,3 RECORD!" Matt pressed record Ash was sweating his hands was shaking Olus whispered "Ash what are you waiting for? grab hold of his tail and hold it up" Ash nodded his left hand gently grabbed the middle of Pikachu's tail and slowly held It up seeing Pikachu's butt in view.

"Pika?" said Pikachu as he felt something grab his tail Mary got hold of the bottle of ketchup and started wiggling it in front of Pikachu's nose to try and distract Pikachu , Pikachu saw the ketchup and went back to licking it.

Ash positioned his middle finger on Pikachu's butthole "well here I go" thought ash as he started twisting his finger inside Pikachu's butthole. As soon as Pikachu felt an intrusion in his butt in fear he shouted "PIKACHUU!" Lucas knew he was going to use thunderbolt and let go off Pikachu. The electricity didn't affect ash because of the rubber gloves. Ash was about to pull out when the man whispered "continue" "I'm sorry Pikachu" thought Ash and so ash twisted his finger deeper into Pikachu's butt. Ash started to wiggle his middle finger and moved it in and out of Pikachu's butt he then forced his finger even deeper right up until his entire middle finger was inside Pikachu's butt "now put your index finger" whispered Olus Ash then removed his middle finger out of Pikachu's asshole which is now covered in pika poop and then put two fingers back inside

"Pikaa!" went Pikachu as he done his second thunderbolt attack while Ash was wiggling his two fingers around which made Pikachu's entire butt move in motion Ash then started scissoring Pikachu's butt stretching his asshole as wide as it could and then dipped his entire right hand inside Pikachu's butt "this is disgusting" thought ash "PIKAA PIKAA!" Pikachu shouted in pain as he kept thunder shocking hoping the intrusion would go away Ash then dipped his hand as deep as he could inside Pikachu's ass reaching his G spot. Pikachu entire body shook with pleasure and Pikachu stopped thunder bolting and said "chuuu" enjoying the now pleasurable intrusion.

Ash starting wiggling his entire hand as Pikachu's rectum was wiggling in motion "Ok now cut" said the man Matt stopped the recording and said "This video will sell like hot cakes" "ok Ash you can remove your hand out of Pikachu's ass now" "Ok" as he did so a squeegee sound followed with a terrible smell filled the room ash right hand was covered in Pikachu's poo "eww what's that smell?" said ash while pitching his nose with his left hand "That's the smell of poop that you collected while fingering Pikachu's ass now lets get you cleaned up" Ash looked at Pikachu he looked very tired and was shaking "what's with Pikachu?" asked ash "Oh he will be alright he is just recovering from the shock of the intrusion as well as the pleasure also his butt will feel a little soar for a while" replied Olus "understandable replied Ash"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A day has passed it's now 7:30 in the morning Matt wakes up Olus up from bed "Yeah what do want?" Olus grunted "Well boss that video that we recorded of ash fingering Pikachu has sold like mad we got 10000 yen as revenue" said Matt "Well goes to show you pokephlla sells well in the black market" said Olus "Maybe we can go and record stage 2?" said Matt "You mean ash giving Pikachu a handjob?" asked Matt "Yeah" replied Matt "Ok but it won't be easy to persuade Ash" said Olus "I can persuade Ash" said Lucas who was leaning against the bedroom door "Ok when Ash wakes up we will do it in breakfast" said Olus "Sweet" replied Matt

*Breakfast time*

It was early in the morning Pikachu was with Maria she was putting healing cream around his butt while Pikachu was playing with a pillow. Ash was sitting down eating cornflakes and was deep in his thoughts "Did I do the right thing last night?, but if I didn't do it where else could I have gone Pallet town is too far away, what I done I done to look after Pikachu" thought ash. Ash's thoughts came to an end when he was abruptly joined by Lucas "How you doing nigga?" asked Lucas "Fine" replied a uncomfortable silence filled the room until Lucas brought the topic "Ok look I am going to get straight to the point Matt needs a new video and you need to give Pikachu a handjob" said Matt "Ash got straight and shouted "What!?" "It is easier then what you did yesterday and besides it will help if Pikachu's in heat" said Lucas Ash started feeling frustration "Ok first off no Pikachu is not in heat, secondly I am not going to touch his privates that's just wrong!" said Ash. Lucas sighed "Errr look just do this one last time I promise" said Lucas they both was then joined by Olus "Yeah that's right Ash it's only for one more" said Olus lighting up a cigar Ash sat back down and said "Err fine!" grunted Ash in a fed up voice. "yes" "That's my homie, Matt get your nerdy ass over here we gonna do this thing" said Lucas "Ok" Matt quicked ran to the living room "Now where did I put that recorder yesterday?" said Matt searching the room "Ok Ash now go sit over there next to Pikachu" said Olus "Ok" replied Ash "Ahh I found it ok I am ready" said Matt as he positioned his recorder "Ok here Ash here the rubber gloves and don't worry they are clean from yesterday" said Olus.

"Ash put on the rubber gloves "Ok now on the count of free 1,2,3 record!" yelped Olus "Ok" said Matt. Ash was stroking Pikachu's head and he lifted Pikachu from the hips and put him down on his lap "Pika Pi?" Pikachu went as he looked up at Ash's face. Ash started stoking his tummy which tickled Pikachu "Chuu Pika pi" went Pikachu as he was being tickled "That's cute" thought Lucas as he was watching from the side lines with his arms crossed: Ash then started to slowly dragged his hands down to Pikachu's crouch and started rubbing it "Pika?" said Pikachu as he stopped laughing Ash then quicked grabbed Pikachu's 4 inch penis still in It's yellow sheath and began to slowly rub it "Pika Pika Chu" Pikachu went as he was enjoying the sexual rubs it only took 15 seconds until Pikachu grew an erection his pink penis came out of it's sheath and was now 8 inches long"Ash felt a lump in his Pants he was enjoying rubbing Pikachu's penis too "No why am I feeling this way I shouldn't be enjoying it but somehow I am" thought Ash "Pika chuu" Pikachu went in a loud screech as he started rubbing his hips in motion to Ash's rubbing he was enjoying it a lot Ash then started to rub even faster and his right hand went down and started caressing Pikachu's surprisingly large balls "Pika Pikaa chu" went Pikachu as his mind was now filled with pleasure it was not long until Pikachu had his orgasm "PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu went as he ejaculated his thick sperm all over Ash's hands it was suprising quite a large amount for a mouse Pokemon. "Ok now cut" said Olus "Pikaa… chuu" went Pikachu as he was out of breath from his heavy orgasm "The handjob lasted for about 2 minutes and 10 seconds" said Matt "Ok Ash now lets get you cleaned up" said Olus Ash was starring at his sperm covered gloved hands "Oh ok"


	3. Chapter 3

7:30 nigh time

Lucas was watching TV while Maria was washing the dishes, Olus was sitting at the dinner table looking at his watch and said "What's taking that stone head so long? he has been gone for two hours" grunted Olus Lucas turned over to face Olus and said "He is probably getting stoned out of his mind with the distributor" replied Lucas, "heh That useless bastard!" grouted Olus Ash was laying on the bed with the lights off deep in his thoughts "I wonder if what I am doing is wrong?, why did I get excited when I was rubbing Pikachu? Am I weird?" thought Ash. Ash was about to go to sleep until he heard the door bell rang and heard the grouchy yell of Olus raspy voice "Hey Maria get the door will ya!" "I can't my hands are wet" replied Maria, Olus turned to Lucas and said "what about you Lucas?" "Nigga can't you see I am busy watching TV?" replied Lucas.

Just when Olus was about to get up Ash came in and said "I'll get it" he went to the door and opened it "Hey dude" said Matt in a cheerful voice Olus got up from his chair in frustration "What has taken you so long you was meant to be back ages ago" grouted Olus "Sorry boss but I caught a new pokemon on the way back" he then got his pokeball out and released his new pokemon it was a young Chimchar. "Aww cool" said Ash as he bent down to stroke Chimchar on the head "Chim char" said Chimchar "Looks like you both get on already" said Maria "Hey Matt can I talk to you outside for a minute" asked Matt "Sure" "Ash look after Chimchar for me ok?" asked Matt Ash was playing with Chimchar "Yeah don't worry I will" replied Ash. Matt and Olus went outside the front door "So what is it?" asked Olus "I want us to do another pokemon fingering video" said Matt Olus lit up a cigar "I don't think it will be wise to get Ash to finger Pikachu again besides a Pokémon's butt cannot be fingered straight away after its first infiltration it can cause eternal bleeding you know that" said Olus "No it wont be with Pikachu it will be with Chimchar" replied Matt Olus coughed twice and said "Yeah that's not a bad idea ok lets do it" said Olus

Olus and Matt went back inside "Hey Ash we got another job for you" said Olus "Yeah?" replied Ash "We want you to finger Chimchar's asshole while we record it" said Olus "No not again I already got my hands dirty with Pikachu I am not doing it again!" shouted Ash "I know how to make it a pleasurable experience for Chimchar" said Lucas up from the sofa and with the TV off Ash sighed and said "Eff ok fine!" replied Ash "Excellent" said Matt "Ok Maria go get Ash heat protection gloves and I'll get a bowl of hot water to help relax Chimchar" said Lucas "Ok" said Maria Ash put on the heat protection gloves "While do I need to wear these for?" Asked Ash "As Chimchar is a fire type his butt as well as his tail flame can cause your hands to get burnt if you are not protected, remember like the rubber gloves these cooking stove gloves are to protect you from the pokemon's elemental attacks while you are exploring their butt" Explained Lucas

The hot bowl of water was placed on the dinner table and Matt was all set with the recorder "Ok Ash now go pick up Chimchar and place him in the bowl" said Olus "Ok" said Ash he bent down and picked up Chimchar "Char" said Chimchar as he was playing with Ash's hair "Ha ha haa ok stop playing with my hair now Chimchar" said Ash as he put Chimchar down in the bowl of hot water "Chim chim chaar" Chimchar cried with glee as he was playing around with the hot water "Ok Lucas you hold Chimchar" said Olus.

Olus held Chimchar in one position holding the side of his hips the same way he held Pikachu. Ash went behind Chimchar and starring at chimchar's flaming tail" "Ok now on the count of three 1,2,3, Record" Matt went

Ash started stroking Chimchar's butt underneath the flaming tail with his left hand and was surprised how human shaped it was unlike Pikachu's butt Chimchar has two butt like cheeks. He grabbed the two corners of the left cheek with his left hand the two corners of the right cheek with his right and spread the two cheeks open revealing Chimchar's pink butthole "Chim chim" Chimchar went misinterpreting the situation thinking it was a sexual joke. Ash then slipped his middle finger with his right hand straight into Chimchar's butthole which shocked Chimchar. "Chaaar!" chimchar went as he started squirming out of the water bowl with his tail flaming strongly "Your not going no where!" thought Lucas as he tightened his grip on chimchar's hips. Ash kept moving his finger in and out of chimchar's butthole and wiggling around the anal walls "Chimchar's butt isn't as tight as pikachu's but is much hotter in texture" thought Ash he then pulled his middle finger out of chimchars butt which was covered chimchar's poop that was coloured dark mustard and not the brown colour Pikachu's poop had, it smelled worse too like burning poop Ash wanted to pinch his nose badly but knew it he had to endure the bad smell he then dipped two fingers right deep into chimchars butthole which made chimchar scream "Chaaaaar!" chimchar screamed as he was now splashing water all over the place "Control him" said Olus Maria helped Lucas control Chimchar by holding chimchar's hands tightly together chimchar now could no longer officially move

Ash started rolling his two fingers all around the butthole exploring it as much as he can before he dipped his entire right hand inside chimchar's ass "CHIM CHAAAR!" chimchar screamed at the top of his voice he started wiggling his backlegs splashing water all over Ash's black t-shirt. Ash started to feel an erection in his underwear "What no not again why is this happening to me am I really enjoying this?" thought Ash he then had the urge to dip his whole right hand very deep into chimchar's butt which went up to his wrist and started wiggling his hand around his butt which moved chimchar's rectum and blacklegs in motion chimchar's butt was a bit deeper then Pikachu's and had more room to move his hand in. Just when Chimchar was about to cry in pain Ash found his G-spot and Chimchar felt a spark of pleasure running down his body "Chaar" Chimchar went as he relaxed his posture and stopped wiggling about "Ok now cut" Ash pulled his hand out of chimchar's butt covered in dark mustard hot poop

Lucas went up to Ash and pat him on the back "Good job Ash now lets get you cleaned up" "Ok" replied Ash. After Ash hands was clean he was going to go back to his room until Matt said "Hey wait we still not finished I need to record you giving a handjob to chimchar" said Matt Ash sighed and said "alright!" moaned Ash he then picked Chimchar up and placed on the sofa. Matt poisoned his camera "Ok on the count of three 1.2.3 Go

Ash done the same thing to Chimchar as he did to Pikachu he lifted him up and put him on his lap. Unlike Pikachu's handjob Ash wasted no time in stroking chimchar and went straight to chimchar's crouch and grabbed his 5 inch penis, he gave an experimental squeeze "Chaar" chimchar went as he liked the feeling. Ash started to rub chimchar pecker faster his erection grew faster then Pikachu about 10 seconds into the handjob his pecker was about 8 inchs long Ash then put a bit more pressure and rubbed even harder and started to carress his largish balls "Chim chim chaar" Chimchar went in pleasure as he started to rub his butt on ash's crutch. Ash rubbed chim char pecker until chim char started to wave his legs in the air "Chim chim chaar!" chim char yelled as he almost was reaching his climax, "Chaaar!" screamed chimchar as he ejaculated his sperm all over ash's hands it was a slightly bigger amount then pikachu's and it was coloured yellow. That handjob lasted 3 minutes and 40 seconds said Matt

Ash lifted the now tired chimchar off his lap and got up from the couch and said "I am going to get cleaned up and go to bed" said Ash in a down voice just when Ash was going to go to bed Matt said "Hey Ash thanks for the two videos" Ash waved his hand and went to bed. Ash was laying on his bed he turned over on his right and looked at Pikachu asleep "Why me? Why do I have to do something like this" thought Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was early in the morning, Mary was doing some house cleaning, Matt was asleep on the sofa and Lucas was out shopping. The phone rang and Olus came out of his bedroom and answered it "Hey Olus long time no see man" said a voice on the phone "Is that you Carlin? It's been a while" replied Olus "Yeah and you haven't changed at all I can tell by your voice that you still smoking those cigars you should give them they are bad for your health" said Carlin "None of your concern" grunted Olus "Anyway I'll get straight to the point I saw your two videos one containing butt fingering and handjobs for a Pikachu and the other for chimchar so I just got a dark type pokemon here it's an Embreon he is a very calm and collective pokemon I want you to do a video on" said Carlin "alright what time do want to pick him up?" asked Olus "About 8:00 PM at night" replied Carlin and with that Olus put the phone down.

8:25 Pm

Lucas was sitting on the Sofa watching football, Maria was cooking dinner and Ash was having an afternoon nap. Olus and Matt came through the front door with an Embreon. Embreon was walking slowly observing his new environment. Ash woke up from his nap and walked in the living room with Pikachu "Boy I am hungry what's for dinner Mary?" Asked Ash "U will see soon enough" replied Mary, Pikachu came in "Pika Pika" said Pikachu "I think Pikachu is hungry" said Ash "Ok Mary go get his Pikachu food and ash I want u to meet Umbreon" said Lucas. Ash went up to Umbreon and stroked him on the head "Nice to meet u Umbreon" said Ash, Umbreon gave Ash an eyeful look and turned his head a different direction "Umbreon is a calm serious pokemon he isn't friendly to new people" Said Olus "I see" said Ash "Anyway I will get straight to the point we want u to finger Umbreon's ass" said Lucas "No I am not fingering a third pokemon" grunted Ash with his arms crossed Olus then replied "Umbreon has had experience in anal intrusion before and as he is a bigger pokemon his ass has a lot more space to explore in compared to Chimchar and especially more than Pikachu" "urg ok fine" sighed Ash "Because Umbreon's ass is so big u will have to stick this 12 inch long dildo to explore it all" said Lucas

Ash took the dildo from Lucas's hand and went behind Umbreon and put it down on the floor, Lucas shouted out "Ok Matt we are going to record" "Ok dude" replied Matt he then got his recorder and crouched besides Ash. Lucas walked to the front of Umbreon and held him by the two sides of his neck. Ash crouched down and grabbed hold of the end of Umbreon long big tail with black fur along with a yellow ring fur in the middle and held it up with his left hand.

He saw Umbreon big asshole and dipped his whole right hand inside it with ease. Umbreon unlike the other two pokemon that Ash anally infiltrated didn't scream or moan when he felt the intrusion and acted like he didn't even notice it this surprised Ash as he continued to wiggle his hand inside Umbreon's bum. "Umbreon's ass has so much space it's wider and bigger than Chimchar's and much bigger then Pikachu's" though ash he then released his hand out of Umbreon's ass and what Ash saw shocked him… his hand was clean. Despite it smelling a little Ash's hand had no poop, dirt or anything "Umbreon's ass is very clean" thought Ash "Good it makes it easier to endure" Ash then smirked and he then stood up and dipped the 6 inches of the 12 inch dildo dildo straight inside Umbreon's ass which made Umbreon quiver, Ash then dipped the dildo even deeper inside until all the 12 inch dildo was inside Umbreon's ass and only the tip of the dildo that Ash was holding was still free "Umbreon" cried the dark type pokemon as his entire body began shacking with the deep intrusion, Mary came over to Umbreon and stroked him on the head Umbreon eyes stared straight at Lucas full of defiance, Mary noticed this and started stroking Umbreon on the head "Don't worry Umbreon it will be over soon" whispered Mary which done nothing to change Umbreon's mood.

"Good I have reach his G spot all I have to do now is move the dildo in and out and it will pleasure him" thought Ash he then slowly moved the dildo in and out of Umbreon's ass make Umbreon moan is name in pleasure, Ash did this for a good 2 minutes until Matt said stop. Ash then pulled the dildo out of Umbreon's deep asshole and was also clean. "Done a good job" Olus complimented and just when Lucas let go of Umbreon neck Umbreon quickly turned round and was ready to attack Ash. "UMBEEE, UMBREEE,OON!" growled Umbreon as his rings on it's body was glowing and just when he was about to attack Ash Pikachu came in and thunder shocked Umbreon which knocked him out "What, what just happened!". Cried Ash shook up by what just happened "I don't know Umbreon isn't normally like this it's a good thing your Pikachu saved you just in time" said Lucas as he was rubbing his head "Pika Pi" Pikachu yelled as he ran over to Ash and started rubbing his face cheeks on Ash's face "As cuddled up to Pikachu stroking him compassionately "Ohh Pikachu my pal!".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ok I'll meet you at the local water pokemon gym ok goodbye Nancy" "Who was you talking to Matt?" asked Lucas sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper "It was Nancy she wants us to look after a water pokemon while she is away on important business" replied Matt, Lucas now interested put down the newspaper and asked "What water pokemon is it?" "It's a Riolu he's just a kid about 5 years old" replied Matt "Ahh I see" Lucas responded as he went back to reading his newspaper "I'm going out" "Sure" replied Lucas as Matt went out the door.

As Matt was walking to the pokemon Gym he stepped on what appeared to be poop on the pavement near the alleyway "God damn it those dirty alley cats" as he raised his foot to look at the mess and then stamping on the concreate pavement trying to get it off. Just when Matt was about to walk away he saw a female Meowth starring at him in the alleyway "Ahh it could be you I'll get you for this" yelled Matt as he got his poke ball and released Chimchar from his pokeball "Ok Chimchar use flame wheel" "Chaar" and Chimchar used flame wheel and knocked the female Meowth out, Matt then chucked a pokeball and caught her. Matt picked up the pokeball and said "I'll deal with you later" said Matt as he put the pokeball in his pocket before calling Chimchar back to his pokeball.

Matt found the pokemon Gym and was looking to find Nancy "Where could she be?" Matt thought "Hey Matt" Nancy called out as she saw Matt waiting for her Matt then noticed her and up went to her and said "Nice to see you" Same to you" replied Nancy, Matt was eyeing Nancy until he saw a small paw on her leg "Oh I almost forget this is the Riolu I've been telling you about his name is Rikku" said Nancy Matt bended down seeing Rikku hiding behind Nancy's leg with a white teddy bear nervous and afraid "Hello Rikku my name is Matt I'll be looking after you for a while" said Matt in a calm light voice that adults do when adults talk to human children and even thou Rikku is a pokemon he is still a child. "Rio!" said Rikku in his young high pitched voice as he hid his face behind Nancie's left leg for protection "Rikku! I am sorry he is very shy to strangers" Said Nancy "That's ok he will get used to me eventually" replied Matt full of confidence.

Nancy bent down on Rikku's level looking straight at his big shinny red eyes "Now Rikku it will only be for a little while Matt here is a very nice man he won't hurt you" comforted Nancy "Riolu ri" replied Rikku hugging his white teddy bear while swinging his body side to side. "Now here is a piece of paper showing his routine and how to understand him also this is his potty" said Nancy as she gave Matt the piece of paper and the small potty before kissing Rikku on the forehead and said goodbye leaving Rikku trusted with Matt's care.

"Riolu Rio" said Rikku in a sad voice upset that his guardian was leaving him, Matt was not blind to notice the sad little Riolu looking down as he kneeled down on his level saying "It will okay here don't be sad you will have lots of fun with us I promise" "Rio Riolu" replied Rikku still pessimistic on the circumstance "We have toys and we have lots of lovely people Mary, Lucas, Olus and especially Ash he will love to play with you" replied Matt, Rikku's face lit up almost instantly "Riolu?!" Said Rikku as he grabbed Matt's hand symbolizing his now developing trust, Matt gripped his paw and started walking Rikku to the apartment "Perfect" thought Matt.

Ash was sitting on the sofa with Lucas watching the news Pikachu was sleeping next to them, everything was quite until they heard the sound of the door unlocking "Everyone I am home" yelled mate Matt walked in and he noticed Rikku was not by his side, his heart began to raise as he quickly turned back and ran out the door seeing Rikku standing there scared and shy. Matt went up to Rikku and kneeled down Rikku held the white teddy bear in front of his face "Rio o lu rio I riolu" said Rikku making out that his teddy bear was talking and was shy and afraid too, Matt stroked the teddy bear's head and said "It will be fine you and Mr teddy will love it here I promise" Matt then reached his hand out Rikku lowered the teddy bear down to his belly, still not sure "Rio riolu" replied Rikku meaning he will give it ago, he gripped Matt's hand and they both walked through the door.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to Rikku he's a riolu he will be staying with us for a while" announced Matt. Matt noticed Rikku hiding behind his legs and kneeled down he stepped back kneeled down "Come on little guy say hello to your new friends" said Matt as he Patted Rikku's back encouraging him to show himself. Ash got up from the sofa "Oh that's so cool" Ash said excitedly Ash went up to Rikku and kneeled down "Hi Rikku my name is Ash I am going to be your friend" said Ash "Rio Rio" replied the shy Riolu, Ash then embraced Rikku into a hug which made Rikku feel a bit uncomfortable he didn't know what to make of this quick closeness and affection from a total stranger it startled him. Ash suddenly grabbed Rikku's right paw and walked him over to the sofa he then gripped two sides of his hips and picked the little pup in the air and sat down on the Sofa placing Rikku's rear on his lap. Ash then introduced Lucas and Pikachu "Rio lu lu" Rikku said meaning hello "Pika pika" replied Pikachu.

While Ash was watching TV Rikku was introducing his teddy to Pikachu as they two started getting along with excitement Rikku started to fidget on his lap which turned Ash on. As Rikku was fidgeting ash was starting to get a boner "What's happening Rikku is only a kid while is he turning me on" thought Ash.

Matt was sitting on the kitchen table reading out the paper it read "Rikku is a special needs pokemon he gets anxiety and suffers from a bladder problem, when Rikku wants to relieve himself you will have to assist him to his potty, he will say 'Ri Ri' if he wants to do a pee he will say 'Lu, Lu' if he want to do a poo. Occasionally you will have to help express Rikku's bladder bowls if he wants to release his pee you do this by carefully placing your hands around his groin and slowly squeeze it which will help Rikku release his pee in the potty, don't touch beyond his groin as his occasional body swinging and fidgeting may cause your hands to accidentally collide to his privates. I hope you will enjoy looking after Rikku and will take good care of him while I am away-Written from Nancy. Matt putted the paper down "Maybe this will be harder then I thought" thought Matt.

Despite efforts in trying to focus on the TV Rikku's now constant fidgeting started to fill Ash's mind with pleasure he started "Rikku's rear keeps rubbing on my penis ooo I would love to explore inside that tail hole" thought Ash as he started to stroke Rikku's head "Wait what am I thinking!" Ash couldn't take it anymore he lifted Rikku off his lap and ran straight to the toilet "Pika Pi?" said Pikachu confused with Ash's odd behavior Rikku was equally as confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Mary why don't you take Rikku and Pikachu for a walk? It will do them both good to get a bit of fresh you know?" asked Matt "Matt is right besides don't worry about cooking dinner we can just order ourselves a pizza while you are gone" said Lucas who was in agreeance with Matt "I guess you are right" replied Mary. She then called Pikachu and Rikku and while Pikachu ran to Mary excited to go out Rikku was walking slowly nervous and shy Mary tried to encourage Rikku saying "Come on Rikku we will have lots of fun me and you" "R rio riolu" replied Rikku still not sure, Matt then bent down to Rikku and said "Don't be worried Rikku you will like Mary she is very nice and besides you have your buddy Pikachu with you" said Matt "Pika pika" replied Pikachu in agreement to Matt, Rikku looked at matt and with a glare of confidence replied "Riolu ri" and walked up to Mary, held her hand and they both went out the front door.

"Getting fresh air is not the real reason why you wanted them to leave is it" said Lucas who caught on to the real purpose of Matt's suggestion "Well you see while I was out earlier this morning to pick Rikku up I stepped on poop that came from a female Meowth I caught her and I thought that maybe I could teach her a lesson to not go around shitting wherever she pleases" explained Matt "Which means that you want to do a fingering video with the female Meowth to teach her a lesson and because Rikku is a kid you wanted him not to be here while you was doing it" replied Lucas "exactly" Matt responded "But who is going to do the fingering? Ash is fast asleep, Olus is out drinking and I always hold the pokemon in place" asked Lucas who was baffled of the situation "I will do the fingering" said Matt this surprised Lucas and said "But Matt you have never fingered a pokemon before" "Don't worry I have watched more then enough poke porn videos to know how it's done" said Matt

Matt grabbed the pokeball out of his pocket and released the female Meowth, the female Meowth was sitting on the floor, she had a pink bow on her forehead and has purple eyes that looked at Matt with confusion and shyness. Matt put on surgeon gloves and went to get his recorder, Lucas carefully picked up the confused Meowth and placed her on the kitchen table "Ok I want to finger her vegina first so lay her on her back for me please" asked Matt as he was placing his camera ready to record Lucas moved the Meowth on her back "Meow ow" went the Meowth who was getting a little unsettled on the situation. Matt pushed record and went up to the Meowth, spread her legs open and started touching the lips that felt cold and wet, he then placed his thumb and middle finger from his left hand and spread the labia apart revealing the dark pink vegina hole with the clitoris clear in view "First I am going to finger your vegina then I am going to ravage your dirty little butt hole" thought Matt.

Matt then started to rub her vegina lips open and closed consistently for 20 seconds "Meowth meow" went the Meowth as she was starting to get turned on by the rubs, then all the sudden Matt dipped his middle finger straight inside her vegina and started rubbing the clitoris, the female Meowth started waving her legs in the air and started meowing at the pleasure Lucas hardened his grib around her waist. Matt began rubbing faster and harder "Meowth meooow!" cried Meowth as her body was engulfed with pleasure, Matt dipped his middle finger very deep inside the vegina which made the Meowth scream, Matt reached the end of the vegina reaching the uterus, he then rubbed forcefully until the female Meowth orgasmed and squirted her juices all on the table "meooo" went Meowth her body tired from the climax.

Matt pulled his finger out (which was covered in juice), let go of the lebia "We still have her dirty ass to explore" said Matt, so Lucas turned her round Matt went behind her and grabbed the long curly tail with his left hand and caressed it up and down "You got a nice tail" thought Matt he then lifted it up revealing her small bright pink butthole "But even you nice tail cannot protect your dirty butthole" said Matt, he then started to pat her bum and stroke all around the butthole, then all the sudden he rammed his middle finger inside her butthole which made easy thanks to the juices "MEOWLTH!" shouted Meowth as she felt the sudden intrusion, Matt moved his finger in and out of Meowth's butthole he then tried to force his index finger inside and succeeded "MEOWLTH, MEOWLTH!" shouted Meowth not liking the feeling of two fingers inside her ass. Matt then dipped his two fingers deeper inside her butthole to the point where all his two fingers was inside her butt "Meooow!" cried Meowth as tears started running down her face "Her butt is deeper then expected I think I will need the vibrator to explore her ass completely" thought Matt he then removed his fingers out of her butthole which was cover in dark brown poop, Matt started waving his fingers in front of her nose which the Meowth was trying to move her face away not liking the smell "If you don't like your poop in front of your face then you shouldn't of released it on the sidewalk" whispered Matt.

Matt then got some kitchen tissue to clean his poop covered fingers he then went into his bag and brought out a vibrator he then went back behind the Meowth lifted her tail back up and tried to stuff the vibrator inside her ass only one problem her butthole was too small, he then had to dip his two fingers back inside her butt and stretch it as wide as he could, the Meowlth was quite no longer was she shouting, he then let go of her tail and stuffed the vibrator successfully inside her stretched asshole. The Meolwth felt the cold object inside her ass and done a quite "Meowlth" Matt then turned on which was set to low vibrator which made her entire body shake in motion to the low rumbling vibration. He pushed the vibrator all the way inside her ass reaching places that he skinny short fingers could not reach, he dipped almost 85% of the vibrator in her now vibrating ass and stopped when the Meowlth cried a moaning sound… he finally reached her anal g spot he kept the vibrator on for about 2 minutes then slowly pulled it out. When he pulled out the vibrator he didn't just see poop on the vibrator but a little bit of blood, her butthole looked bright red, Lucas could tell that Matt has hurt her and gave Matt an angry thrown when Matt turned off the recorder.

Lucas let go of the now tired Meowth shaking in pain "You idiot look what you did to her!" shouted Lucas "She got what she deserved" replied Matt with a calm confident voice "have you forgotten we meant to pleasure pokemon not hurt them" grouted Lucas, Matt closed his eyes and put his hands up "Lucas buddy you are getting worked up over nothing man maybe you should smoke a joint or something" Lucas not liking the response went close up to Matt and looked him straight in the eyes "Are you blind! Look at her" Lucas then pointed to the female Meowth who looked weak and was in anal pain "She needs to be taken to the day-care centre so nurse Joy can take a look at her" pleaded Lucas "and risk being caught for pokephillia? No way man it's better just to let her go back out in the street to where she belongs" replied Matt then just when Lucas was about to speak Ash came in and said "What is all the commotion about?" Matt and Lucas quickly ran to the hurt Meowth trying to block Ash from seeing her "Oh it's nothing just me and Lucas arguing about football" replied Matt rubbing his head "Oh is that so? Where is Mary, Pikachu and Rikku?" replied Ash "Mary took them out for a walk they will be back soon" replied Lucas.

Just when Ash was about to walk back into the bedroom he heard a Meow sound "Was that a Meowth I heard?" asked ash, "No I just accidently banged my foot on the chair" replied Matt "Meowl" "There it is again" replied Ash, he then barged passed Lucas and Matt and saw the female Meowth shivering and her butthole bright red "What did you do Matt?!" shouted Ash Matt started to "Well… eer she eerm.." Matt was stuttering his forehead filled with sweat and his mind blank on what to say "We will have to just release her back out into the street" replied Ash while looking at the hurt Meowth "But don't think I will forget what you did!" warned Ash as he picked the Meowth up from the table.

Mary Rikku and Pikachu day out

Mary was sitting on a public bench while Pikachu and Rikku played in the park, they were both playing tag everything was going well until Rikku fell in some mud, at first the little pokemon didn't know what to make of dirt all over his body even thou it was dirty the young riolu couldn't help but role all over the mud with yaps and cries of glee, Mary saw Rikku rolling all over the mud while Pikachu was standing outside smilling "Rikku get out of there!" shouted Mary both Pikachu and Rikku turned round and staired at Mary with confusion Rikku got out of the mud with a sad look on his face "You naughty boy look your whole body is covered in dirt and you smell you will have to have a bath when we get back home" replied Mary "Rio Ri Ri" replied Rikku with his head face down and his body swinging from side to side.

When the three got back home they saw Lucas and Matt sitting on the sofa not facing each other and Ash sitting on the table "We home, oh isn't Olus back yet?" asked Mary "No we have not heard from him" replied Lucas, Mary could tell something was up "Did something happen when I was out with the pokemon?" asked Mary and just when Luca was about to respond Matt saw Rikku covered in mud "What happened to Rikku he is covered in mud and he stinks" said Matt with his hand pinching his nose "This naughty little pokemon was playing in the mud someone will have to give him a bath" replied Mary the words naughty little pokemon and bath rang in Ash's ears when he noticed little Rikku covered in mud which turned him on Ash immediately volunteered in which Mary agreed to "Great this may me my first chance in molesting Rikku" thought Ash by law the act of pokephillia could get 10 years in prison but child pokephillia could get you life this along with the thought of child pokephillia alone was so taboo that it sent shivers down Ash's spine and the thought of Rikku having a dry orgasm and exploring his kiddie undeveloped butthole that is smaller and tighter then both Pikachu and Chimchar made him feel a level of hornyness he never felt in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the five months hiatus! i'll promise i'll upload more regularly in the future-From AnimalFanfic**

Chapter Severn

Ash was running Rikku's bath once it was finished he turned round and saw the dirty little pup in the doorway swinging his hips side to side looking unsure "Ok Rikku your bath is ready" said Ash, "Rio ri!" yelped the little riolu as he turned his back on Ash "U don't like baths huh? Ok then how about this look here we got a rubber duck" said Ash as he grabbed the rubber duck and squeezed it making a squeaky noise "Ri!" replied Rikku looking unimpressed with the offer Ash was started to get frustrated "well u r going to get in whether u like it or not" and with that Ash went up to Rikku and picked little riolu up from his sides and plonked him in the bath "Riolu ri ri!" shouted Rikku infuriated that someone is forcing him to take a bath against his will, Mary heard the commotion going on in the bathroom and she to check what it was all about "r things ok here?" asked Mary peeping through the doorway "Yes everything is fine Rikku just doesn't like baths" replied Ash trying to control his emotions "Well it does not look like it to me" replied Mary as she pointed to the Riolu playing with the little ducks and slashing water "Rikku stop splashing the water u r getting the floor wet" said Ash in response Rikku looked at Ash done a small growl at him looking at him with an annoyed expression in his face and then went back to splashing and playing "U know Ash if Rikku is giving getting to much to handle why don't I take over" replied Mary seeing that Ash was getting irritated of the situation "No I'm fine just leave us and Rikku will be clean and smelling like roses" replied Ash "Ok then just give me u call if u need anything" replied Mary as she then left the bathroom and closed the door "Phew that was close I almost lost my chance to molest Rikku" thought Ash as he was getting an erection thinking about all the possible lewd things he can do to the little riolu.

Ash first got the bath flannel and started washing the mud off Rikku's body, first starting from his head slowly bopping as Ash was cleaning the little pups head and ears, "Ok close your eyes now Rikku" said Ash "Ri Riolu" replied as he Rikku closed his eyes and covered them with his paws as Ash got a cup of water and poured it over the Riolu's head, after three poured cups of water Ash returned with the flannel but this time he laid it on Rikku's chest and slowly lowering down to his belly "Rio Ri!" replied Rikku with glee as he developed a smile on his face "See having a bath is not too bad, you are starting to like it now don't" observed Ash he then eyed Rikku's legs and the Riolu's small genitals as he gleamed a sadistic grin "It's only going to get better" replied Ash as he started cleaning Rikku's legs first his right leg then his left he then reached down and for the first time touched Rikku's boy genitals through the flannel which groped both his balls and penis which was in it's sheath "Riolu RI RI!" squeaked Rikku as he started to blush.

Ash was rubbing Rikku's genitals *rubbed*X 10 times with Rikku having a blank blushed stair in his face can't believing what's happening but started to like the feeling. All of a sudden Mary came in and Ash through a knee jerk reaction removed the flannel from Rikku's private area and threw it out of the bath "What do u want for dinner Ash?" asked Mary Ash was stunned at the situation with his heart pumping from shock "Errmm what about riceballs?" replied Ash in the spare of a moment "That's a great idea I'll order some now" and just when Mary was about to leave she looked back and saw Rikku blushing red and a blank stair on his face "Rikku seems awfully quite" questioned Mary "Yeah it turns out he really likes having a bath ha ha ha" replied Ash rubbing his head and laughing an obviously false laugh and after a long stair at each other in the face which what seemed like an eternity Mary just shrugged and replied "alright" as she walked out the door, "Phew that was close" thought Ash.

Ash returned to blank starring Riolu and was thinking to return to his flannel veiled molestation by then his erection was down and was starting to have feelings of guilt "Ok Rikku it's time to get out" said Ash Rikku slapped back to reality and stared at Ash with a defiance, Ash grabbed Rikku by the hips and lifted him out of the bath and placed him on the bathroom floor, and just when he was getting a towel for Rikku to dry himself he was Rikku swinging his hips back and fourth, with a red blush on his face and both his paws covering his crouch area "Have I given Rikku an erection?" thought Ash "Hey their buddy what r u covering?" asked Ash Rikku blush faded and his returned to his defiant look and just when Ash was about to grab Rikku's paws away from his crouch to reveal his pink erection out of it's blue furred sheath Rikku shouted "Rio Ri Ri!" as he bit Ash's hand leaving a small bright red bite mark on the palm of his hand" "Ouch son of a…!" as Rikku grabbed the towel and stormed out of the bedroom like an angry rebellious child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ash and, Mary was sitting in the living eating riceballs, Pikachu and Chimchar was playing rough and tumble play while Rikku was by himself playing with his teddy bear "Rikku is a strange pokemon" said Mary, "hmm What do you mean?" replied Ash, "He does not seem very sociable with the other pokemon he was always a socially awkward pokemon but he seemed worse recently" Observed Mary "I think he will adapt it's about getting used to his new environment, all he needs is a bit of encouragement" replied Ash "Maybe You're right, by the way how did u get that terrible bite mark on the palm of your hand?" asked Mary consuming another rice ball in her mouth, Ash couldn't obviously tell her the truth and improvised on the spot "I was bitten by beedrill" replied Ash, "What a beedrill! that's strange we don't tend to get them down here" said Mary "True but there's always an exception to everything ha ha ha" replied Ash and laughing his fake awkward laugh.

Ash got the TV remote and turned on the TV but only static could be both seen and heard "What gives?! Why isn't the TV working I really wanted to watch the Pokenews or the Pokemon championships" said Ash "Over here in Alcombey we have to pay TV license it's pretty stupid really because nobody else outside this rotten town has to pay TV license it's completely free in Oldale town which is not far from here, as well as the fact that we can't currently afford which is why Lucas and Matt has gone out to get an errand, it does not help either that Olus is obsessed with gambling on those slot machines" replied Mary just when she said it Lucas and Matt face came in the flat with a white stare in their faces "Speak of the devil you are back what is the latest errand" asked Mary, Matt came forward "errm well it's another pokefile video" replied Matt "I don't see any new pokemon with you and what kind of pokephillia?" asked Mary "You won't like this this guy has a pretty extreme fetish" replied Matt as he got a piece of crunch paper in his pocket and cleared his throat and read out the request "Hey guys I loved all your Pokemon anal fingering videos but my favourite was always the two that featured Pikachu and Chimchar seeing their asses getting explored by a human hand made me feel really excited, anyway I want you to do another video featuring those two but instead with a more creative sexual twist, I see the Pikachu liked Ketchup I want to see ketchup squirted on tailhole and licked first internally then externally seeing that pikapoop mixed with the ketchup would be really hot"

Matt took a pause reading the letter to see both their reaction "That's sounds very dirty but not entirely unreasonable but I'm not if Ash is would be up to the job" replied Mary as he turned to look at Ash, Ash then put his hands up "As long as I have something to clean my mouth with after" replied Ash, Matt and Lucas nodded agreeingly and proceeded to read the letter "I also saw that Chimchar liked hot water I want to see icicles stuck up his flaming hot ass and once it's cooled down and wet stuff the same 12 inch dildo you used for Umbreon, first half in but if you can I'd pay you triple if you manage to stuff the entire dildo up his ass until the tip remains, anyway I know my request is a lot to ask for but hey I've got 8.000P waiting for you sitting right next to me, anyway have a jolly good evening xx"

That's completely unreasonable! Shouted Mary standing up in anger "Chimchar is only a small sized pokemon Umbreon was a big pokemon even he struggled handling the entire dildo and he was well anally trained!" cried Mary making Pikachu and Chimchar look at humans wondering what the commotion was about little did they know it was about them, "Chimchar Ass was not as tight as Pikachu's as Pikachu but compared to Umbreon it's like comparing a dog house to a bedroom" replied Ash voiced concerningly "The Dildo made Umbreon shake and if we tried the same on Chimchar he could die or at the very least put his life in serious risk, not to mention the fact that the icicles could cause bad infections and cause his tail to go out killing him in the process" cried Mary "Look I know how you feel but we got know other choice" Said Matt, "The Home boy is right Mary we barely can get by with putting food on the table and the money is 12 times more than what we normally get" replied Lucas. "But I'm so worried for Chimchar" replied Mary with tears coming down her eyes "I know how you feel he's my pokemon after all" snapped Matt.

Ash got off the couch while the three was bickering went to the kitchen area of the living room, put on the rubber gloves and went back to the living room and picked up Pikachu "Maybe it isn't so bad but standing here bickering about it isn't going to solve it, we might as well get it over and done with" replied Ash with Pikachu in his grips, "You sure changed your tune" replied Lucas "Of course I realise because I realised it does not matter how dirty something is sometimes you have to face and get on with it, here is my Pikachu he's been my friend since day one yet besides this I hand to anally molest him and now I'm in the midst of licking his butthole with his favourite source….ketchup" replied Ash, "Maybe you are right, but what about Rikku he's a child pokemon he can't see this" replied Mary all turned to Rikku who was by then fast asleep while holding his white teddy bear tight around his paws. "As long as he's asleep he shouldn't be a big deal" replied Lucas

"Ok let's get to it!" replied Ash with gleaming determination as he put Pikachu on the table Mary got up and held him in place, Matt got the recorder, Lucas got the Pikachu food so Pikachu can have something to eat as this time the ketchup has a different purpose. Ash went behind Pikachu and held his tail up with Pikachu this time not reacting at all then all of a sudden he got a flashback "I was not that long ago until I was in this exact same position" replied Ash as Pikachu was nibbling on the Pikachu food and Mary handed Ash the ketchup seeing Pikachu's butthole in view he placed the ketchup bud on the tailhole and squeezed the ketchup all around *squirt*, *squirt*, *squirt* it took three squirts for Pikachu's ass to be covered with ketchup, "Pika?" went Pikachu for a second as he went back nibbling his food, Ash bent down so his face on the level of Pikachu's butt and started licking the ketchup off of Pikachu's ass which to everyone's surprised let out high pitched laughs from Pikachu "Pikahaha, pikahaha chu chu chhahaha chu" "Looks like Pikachu is enjoying" replied Lucas", "shhhh" replied Matt, "Oh right sorry". While Ash was licking the ketchup from Pikachu's ass he didn't taste any foul tastes there was no pika poop anywhere probably because all the ketchup was external, it took 16 licks for all the ketchup to cleaned off Pikachu's butt and when it finished Pikachu stopped laughing,

Ash picked the ketchup again and started twisting the tip of the ketchup bud inside Pikachu's ass althou very lightly it made Pikachu shiver a bit but didn't say anything and squirted the ketchup this time directly inside Pikachu's ass "Pika chu" replied Pikachu in glee as he grew a hard erection, Lucas noticed the erection and grabbed hold Pikachu's penis and started rubbing it. *Squirt*, *squirt* this time it took only two squirts Ash saw the ketchup leaking out of Pikachu's ass and Ash got his tongue out once again but instead darting it around Pikachu's butt he instead dipped his tongue directly inside Pkachu's rimming Pikachu, Pikachu started laughing hysterically as he was being rimmed by his beloved trainer, with Ash's rimming and Lucas Masturbating it didn't take long until Pikachu cried with pleasure "Pikachuuuu" as Pikachu started cumming which took 60 *rubs* and 8 *squirts* from Lucas which covered his hand with cum and some leaked on the table. As Ash continued his licking inside Pikachu's Ash he did this time taste some Pika poop althou it was not as much as excepted and with the tasty ketchup it only made the ketchup taste bitter but nothing unbearable, he stuck his tongue as deep as it could go not reaching as nearly as deep as his fingers went with Pikachu's anal fingering which was able to reach to his G spot but Pikachu's ass was 35% explored with Ash's tongue after all he isn't no Licky *bad um tss (I'm sorry I'll stop with the cheesy puns-Animalfanfic), "Ok now cut" demanded Matt, as Ash got his tongue out of pikachu's ass with his mouth covered in ketchup and bits of pika poop, "I'll get something to wash your mouth with replied Mary as she got a mouth wash behind Lucas who was cleaning his hands from Pikachu's cum they all turned around and heard Pikachu hiccup "He laughed so much he's got the hiccups" replied Mary as she stroked his head, as Ash gurgled and spat out the mouth was with his mouth now fully clean he turned around with a smile "Well that was not as bad as I imagined Pikachu actually enjoyed it!" said Ash with satisfying and happy tone" "yeah but it's not done yet we still have the Chimchar situation" said Matt everyone went dead silent for a minute with only Rikku's sleeping cute breathing sounding snores could be heard then Mary broke the silence "Why can't we just skip it we already done the first part" asked Mary just when everyone agreed that it was enough Olus came in with a flat warning letter on his hand "That would be true if our well beings was not on the line" announced Olus as everyone turned "Olus your back, well what does it say" asked Matt "It says we need to pay 4000P otherwise we are being evicted "The pikachu part will only give us 800P and our remaining income is 3000P which we need to pay the bills, and put food on the table" cried Matt, "Is there any other way!" shouted Mary with tears filling in her eyes "I'm afraid not, it's a necessary evil let's just get this done and hope for the best" replied Ash, everyone nodded silently in agreement. They all turned to Chimchar who was starring up them with shiny but implicitly fearful eyes, with his tail flaming bright, and while he could maybe feel that there was something bad was going to happen Chimchar in that moment had no idea that he's about to become a victim of rich crooks dark lustful desires "chim chaar?"….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash Picked Chimchar from the floor, as last time Maria got the bowl and poured hot water inside it for Chimchar to relax, Ash placed Chimchar in the hot water and the fire type pokemon was splashing happily, Lucas got out of the freezer four icey icicles and put it near the bowl next to Ash and proceeded to hold Chimchar in place, Matt got the recorder "1.2.3 Action!" as Ash was behind Chimchar wearing the rubber gloves he grabbed hold of one of the freezing icicles as Chimchar didn't have a tail he didn't need to sacrifice one of his hands to hold it up and because icicles r linearly shaped he won't have to pry Chimchar's cheeks apart, "Well here I go" thought Ash as he slipped the first Icicle with easy melting right after it entered Chimchar's butthole, when Chimchar felt the freezing intruder in his ass he yelped "Chim!" as he bolted up through a nerve reaction splashing hot water all over the place, Lucas with his strong black hands gripped Chimchar tighter, Ash slipped in the second icicle "Char!" Chimchar as he bolted again, Ash slipped in the third icicle inside the fire type's ass "Chim char!" yelped Chimchar as he bolted once again, as his tail flame became warmer, Ash then slipped the fourth and last icicle in Chimchar's ass "Chaar!" yelped Chimchar but this time with a slightly sadder tone to it, Chimchar started to shake with all the freezing icicles that entered Chimchar's ass now resides in the form of cold water

Before the Dildo could be placed inside Chimchar's ass he wanted to loosen up his ass a bit so Ash pried Chimchar's butt cheeks opened and dipped his entire hand inside Chimchar's ass, not wasting anytime he reached straight to his G spot "Chimmm charrr" replied Chimchar feeling pleasure in his butt, As Ash was wiggling his hand around the anal walls, pulling his hand in and out of Chimchar's ass he noticed that Chimchar's ass was much cooler than last time, thanks to the icicles it made Chimchar's ass a much cooler place to explore. As Ash got his hand out it was covered in yellow poop but this time it didn't smell and it was completely liquefied.

As Ash got the dildo, Olus put out his cigar and stepped in and held Chimchar in place as Lucas grabbed hold of Chimchar's ass and with his strong black hands spread them apart, he was much rougher than Ash, he spread them out so hard and wide Chimchar's butthole became a wide hole like a black eye starring at everyone, Ash placed the nob of the dildo on Chimchar's butthole and tried twisting it in succeeding to get 2 inchs in but with a very loud scream Chimchar shouted "CHIMMMMM CHAAAAAAR!" as he used one of his attacks at Olus scratching his shirt "Should we stop" eyed Ash, Lucas who was still prying Chimchar's cheeks apart replied "No" so Ash continued, ***Dildo slips 3 inchs*** "CHIMMM!", ***Dildo slips 4 inchs***, "CHAAAR!", ***Dildo slips 5 inches*** "CHIMM CHAAR!* ***Dildo slips 6 inches*** "CHIMMMM CHAAAAAA!" screamed Chimchar as but then the Dildo was already reaching passed his G spot and was too deep, Chimchar was shaking wildly as he started to cry like a baby "Chiiiim chiiim, chaaaar chiiim chaar chiiimm chiiim chaaar!" cried Chimchar, the screaming and crying was so loud Rikku woke up and with dreary eyes and unaware what was going on walked up to Matt and tucked on his T-shirt "Ri, Ri" said Rikku grabbing his crouch and doing a pee pee dance and fidgeting back and forth, taking everyone by surprised all starred at Rikku "Someone has to take Rikku to use the potty" announced Matt, "I'll do it" replied Mary as he walked around and grabbed Rikku by the paw and led him to the bathroom, Rikku because he was small couldn't see what was happening to Chimchar as all the action was happening on top of the kitchen table and wasn't in Rikku's eye level being completely unaware with what was going on, "Riolu Ri?" went Rikku as he looked back at the group of friends as him and Mary went in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Matt what if?" asked Ash "Don't worry Ash I'll edit that bit out the sick bastard won't know about the Riolu" replied Matt as everyone turned their attention back to the Chimchar "The Dildo is already in half way I don't think Chimchar can take it any deeper, "if it goes in deeper I believe it enter his colon and then to his small intestine which connects to his Stomach" said Lucas "Looks like we will have to risk it said Ash as proceeded to push the dildo even deeper ***Dildo slips 7** inches* "CHIMM CHAAAR!" ***Dildo slips 8 inches*** "CHAAAAAAR!, ***Dildo slips 9 inches*** "CHAAAAARRRRR!" ***Dildo slips 10 inches and enters the enters the colon*** "CHIIMMMMM CHAAAAAR!" screamed Chimchar in the top of his lunges ***Dildo slips 11 Inches***, "CHAAAAAAR!" ***Dildo slips 12 inches and enters Chimchar's small intestine and reaching his stomach*** **"Chimmm chaaar!**"then all of a sudden Chimchar starts to cough *Cough*, *cough*, *blurp* went Chimchar as he pukes sick all over the place, covering Olus, the kitchen table and some going in the water bowl, "This is why I hate pokemon" thought Olus "Ok the entire dildo his inside Chimchar's ass we need to get it out quick it's killing him!" cried Ash *Ash proceeds to take the dildo out but finds out it's stuck*, "Oh crap I can't get the dildo out Lucas help me" Called out Ash as Lucas lets go of Chimchar's butt cheeks and grabbed hold the dildo himself and with his strength slipped it out *splsssss* a sound as the dildo came out of Chimchar's ass and what they saw shocked the team, the Dildo was covered in liquid yellow poop and blood, Chimchar's butthole had become a small gapping cavern "Chimchar does not look very well" Said Matt as he stopped the recording" Chimchar with heavy stoned like eyes rowed back and forth "Chim charrrrrrrr" whimpered Chimchar as he collapsed out the water bowl and onto the floor as his flaming tail became was reduced to nothing but a small candle, "Oh god Chimchar!" screamed Matt as he ran up to Chimchar and picked him up from the floor, his butt was starting to turn purple and his flame completely out "We need to take him to a pokemon centre" cried Matt as he ran out the door with Chimchar in his hands "I'll drive it's quicker on my bike" replied Lucas as they both ran out the door

Mary came out of the bathroom holding Rikku's hand "What happened?!" questioned Mary with a worried look on her face, Ash looked at her with teary eyes "It was all too much for Chimchar Lucas and Matt have gone to drive to the Pokemon centre, Chimchar maybe waaah!" Ash couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry. Rikku let go of Mary's hand, went to pick up his white teddy bear from the floor and walked towards Ash "Riolu Ri" said Rikku with his high pitched voice looking at Ash with shiny innocent eyes "Oh Rikku I'm so sorry" cried Ash as he embraced the Riolu with his arms, Pikachu woke up from his sleep and went up to Ash and joined in the hugging "Pikachu and Rikku I'll promise after this I'll never do another pokephillia video again" promised Ash as he held the two pokemon tighter.

To be Continued


End file.
